The Little Mer-Bianca
Cast Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" *Ariel - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Eric - Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Advnetures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sebastian - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Ursula - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Harold the Seahorse - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Grimsby - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Chef Louis - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Max the Sheepdog - Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Aquata - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) **Andrina - Jenny McBride (The Secrets Of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue) **Arista - Luna (Sailor Moon) **Attina - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) **Adella - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) **Alana - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ursula as Vanessa - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *The Priest - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toonsville Characters, Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound *Glut the Shark - Shark (Jaws) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Arthur Characters and PB Bear and Friends Characters *Sailors during Storm - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !), The Muppets Characters, Sid (Ice Age), Pingu Characters, E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Hobgoblins, Brain (Inspector Gadget), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), The Cat in The Hat, Gremlins and Critters *NEW Tropical Plumber - Tots TV Characters *Washerwomen - Rosie the Robot (The Jetsons), Daisy Duck (Donald Duck) and Lucille (Meet the Feebles) *Giant Ursula - Zetton (Ultraman) *6 Ultra Brothers as itself *Hanuman as itself Scenes *The Little Mer-Bianca part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Bianca part 2 - Thomas O'Malley's Concert ("Daughters of Timothy Q.Mouse") *The Little Mer-Bianca part 3 - Miss Bianca At The Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Bianca part 4 - Miss Bianca Meets Pauley *The Little Mer-Bianca part 5 - Fangora Watches Miss Bianca *The Little Mer-Bianca part 6 - "Part Of Your World" *The Little Mer-Bianca part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Mer-Bianca part 8 - The Storm *The Little Mer-Bianca part 9 - Bernard Is Saved ("Part Of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Bianca part 10 - "Under The Sea" *The Little Mer-Bianca part 11 - Miss Bianca's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Bianca part 12 - Fangora's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Bianca part 13 - In Bernard's Kingdom ("NEW Tropical Plumber") *The Little Mer-Bianca part 14 - Dinner In Castle ("Les Poisons") *The Little Mer-Bianca part 15 - A Tour Of Kingdom *The Little Mer-Bianca part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mer-Bianca part 17 - Fangora Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Bianca part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Bianca part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Bianca part 20 - Fangora's Wrath *The Little Mer-Bianca part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Bianca part 22 - End Credits Gallery Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca as Ariel Bernard.PNG|Bernard as Eric Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Flounder Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Sebastian Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as King Triton Fangora.jpg|Fangora as Ursula Anchor as Flotsam.jpeg|Anchor as Flotsam Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Harold the Seahorse Mr-ages-from-the-secret-of-n-i-m-h-1.jpg|Mr. Ages as Grimsby Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit as Chef Louis Plato.jpg|Plato as Max the Sheepdog Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as The Priest Shark.jpg|Shark as Glut the Shark Zetton.jpg|Zetton as Ursula 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Chum as Jetsam.jpeg|Chum as Flotsam Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Tots TV Characters.jpg|Tots TV Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes, Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride, Luna.jpg|Luna, The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham, Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mouskewitz and Peepers.jpg|Peepers as Ariel's Sisters Roxanne as Ursula as Vanessa.jpeg|Roxanne as Ursula as Vanessa Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley